Overhead consoles may be provided in a vehicle to provide overhead lighting, storage compartments, and other functionality including short-range radio communication devices, display devices, etc. Such overhead consoles may be include a multitude of components to provide the necessary structural pieces along with any decorative trim pieces such as chrome pieces, wood veneers, or brushed metal pieces. However, an increased number of components adds manufacturing and assembly time, increased cost of the final product and increased potential for buzz, squeak, rattle and other similar quality issues.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an overhead console that is able to maintain the appearance of a wide variety of materials, finishes and/or components while maintaining a relatively low number of actual components. Such an overhead console may be adapted to match the interiors of a wide variety of vehicles with different configurations.